


Today of all days

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Today of all days

Today started like any other day for Thranduil, he was awoken by the birds singing, outside his window, it was natures alarm clock and he had a love, hate relationship with it, but if he was being honest he did prefer the birds wake up call and not the guards burst through the door, unlike the last time when he was trying to have a private moment in the morning.

Raising to his feet Thranduil made his way to the private kitchen relighting the fire he placed the kettle over it and and decided to have a hot drink of tea this morning, unlike his normal cup of morning wine, walking from the kitchen his ears twitched to the sound of the door hand being turned, quickly looking around the room he couldn't see his robe as the door flung open and a guard walked in.

"My lord Thran...." Stopping mid-sentence the guard took sight of the elvenking standing there with no clothes on, turning around to give his king privacy the guard cleared his throat "I'm sorry my King, I can see you are awake, I shall call for your breakfast to be sent up" and with that the guard left the room and closed the door leaving Thranduil feeling frustrated that the guards don't seem to know how to knock on a door. 

After dressing and eating his breakfast, Thranduil was in no mood, making his way through the halls towards the throne room, he was currently reading over the order forms of food and wine for the kingdom, not noticing what was happening around him, Thranduil felt his foot leave the ground and he was now laying on his back looking up to the ceiling of his kingdom, sitting up he looked at the back of one of the servants, opening his mouth to give them a row he was stuck in the face with icy cold water from their bucket, and watched as their face dropped in the panic of soaking their king. 

....

After the morning events, Thranduil was currently sitting on his throne, in a foul mood, the whole of Mirkwood was on edge as their king was ready to snap and they all knew not to make the king's mood sink deeper into anger. 

Tapping his fingernails on the arm of the throne Thranduil had one more meeting left for the day, he was having a bad day and he really just wanted to return to his chambers and ignore everyone but this meeting was important for a trade agreement between the Woodland realm and lake town.

Turning his eyes to the approaching footsteps, Thranduil watched as the guards bought forth the humans, huffing to himself at the sight of the old men, Thranduil rolled his eyes readjusting himself on the throne he looked down and felt his breath catch as his icy blue eyes landed on your brightly coloured ones, leaning forward for a closer look Thranduil's crown slipt forward a bit, making him quickly readjust it before turning to look at the old man speaking. 

Debating back and fourth Thranduil started to feel his anger building, but finally the trade agreement was done, all there was left to do was sign it, watching the men of Laketown sign it Thranduil stood from the throne and started to descend the stairs, looking right at you, undressing you with his eyes, until he missed the last step and stumbled to the ground.

Placing your hand over your mouth to hide the shock you took a step forward towards the king but got pushed back by the older men who both let out a little laugh that was not missed by the guards or Thranduil himself.

Standing up straight he took a deep breath and stared at the men who were trying their hardest to hid their smirks, waving his hand the guards appeared at the men sides "Take the men away, I only want to talk to the woman now" Thranduil hissed in elvish and watched as then men were pulled from the room with fear written over their faces.

Watching the screen unfold you turned back to the elvenking "My lord, are you ok?" You asked in a barely a whisper, not really sure what was happening as you watched Thranduil sign and pick up the trade agreement. 

Handing you the agreement Thranduil nodded "I'm fine, Thank you."

Taking the agreement from him you wet your lips and looked into his icy blue eyes "Thank you my lord, but will I be getting thrown out as well?" you felt stupid for asking but you were unsure about what was going to happen. 

Stepping back Thranduil was shocked at your question, shaking his head he held a small smile "No, you are free to walk out the door unless you would like to stay for dinner?" Thranduil asked feeling like a young elfing.

"That is a kind offer my lord, but myself and my companions promised the master of our town we would be back before dark" you said as you bow before turning and making your way out towards the door.

Cursing himself under his breath he watched as you slowly walked away, letting his eyes drift down to your lower half smirking "what a fine bottom" he said but snapped his mouth shut and turned his eyes up to the back of your head when he realised he had just indeed shouted that at you. 

Turning you smiled at Thranduil "You're not bad yourself.... My lord" you said back before returning to your path and leaving Mirkwood, planning on coming back for more meetings. 

Watching you leave Thranduil shook his head, this day had been one of the worst days of his life and he wasn't even sure if you would ever want to return to his Kingdom.


End file.
